Une histoire médiévale
by Plumplum Le Chat
Summary: Gwenaëlle est mon nom. Je vivais paisiblement dans un village avec trois amis... Amoureuse secrètement depuis longtemps, je ne souhaitais que lui ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments. Mais tout a basculé ce jour-là, lorsque des Anges sont descendus sur Terre... Le sang et les larmes ont coulé. Ceci est mon histoire.


_Pour ceux qui me connaitraient sur AS, effectivement c'est une ancienne histoire finie et dont j'ai remplacé mon pseudo (plumplum) par un vrai prénom (Gwenaëlle). Je trouve ça plus joli et plus approprié !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Vies brisées.**

Au-delà des mers et des montagnes, se trouve une île, flottant à travers l'immensité du ciel. L'endroit y est paisible et chaleureux.  
Un immense château clair et lumineux y fut construit par et pour la famille royale, il fut alors nommé sur terre, le palais céleste.  
Le calme et la paix régnait, mais un jour le malheur frappa la reine. Elle fut prise d'une maladie subite que nul ne savait soigner. La mort la foudroya soudainement, laissant le roi ainsi que son fils unique dans la tristesse et la douleur.  
Plus les mois passaient et plus le jeune prince ressemblait à sa mère. Tant et si bien que son père ne supportait plus de le voir. Celui-ci, n'arrivant pas à faire le deuil de son amour, rejetait tous ce qui avait un lien avec sa femme, y compris son fils.  
Petit à petit le roi du palais céleste sombrait dans la folie et la tyrannie au désarroi de ses proches.

Sur terre, par une belle matinée, dans un village modeste, les gens vont et viennent dans les ruelles. Sur la grande place où trône au milieu une fontaine fleurie, je m'y attarde en apercevant de dos mon ami d'enfance. Il est facilement reconnaissable à sa chemise blanche éclatante et à ses cheveux argentés et pointes de Jay. Il semble être à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, certainement encore dédicacées à ses poèmes et ses chansons.

Je m'empresse de le rejoindre furtivement, puis je mets mes mains devant ses yeux.  
_ Devine qui je suis.  
Il pose alors sa plume et ses brouillons près de lui, pour attraper délicatement mes mains.  
_ Gwenaëlle… Il n'y a que toi pour me faire ça.  
Il se retourne souriant. Sourire que je lui rends.  
_ Que fais tu là ? Ne devais tu pas être avec Leigh ?  
_ Si, lui répondis-je, mais Rosalya a dû partir précipitamment. Et malheureusement, elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire le ravitaillement... Donc, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas manger, je suis bien obligée de le faire. Comme si ça ne me suffisait pas de vous faire la cuisine tous les jours…  
Je prends un court instant de réflexion, avant d'ajouter :  
_ D'ailleurs tu devrais penser à te trouver pour femme, une bonne cuisinière… parce qu'avec Rosalya, je ne suis pas aidée !  
Il se met à rire de sa voix rauque et douce. Même ce son est mélodieux à mon oreille.  
_ Pourquoi me racontes tu de tels propos ? Ne me dis pas que tu songes déjà à te marier ?  
Je me met à rougir.  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te moques... Où est le mal de vouloir trouver un mari qui m'aimera et que j'aimerai ?  
_ Gwen… Je…  
Il s'arrête subitement et fixe le ciel des yeux. J'aperçois alors une ombre gigantesque me surplomber. Me demandant ce qu'il se passe, je me retourne et reste à mon tour hébétée devant le spectacle. Des être fantastiques sont au-dessus de nous : les anges.  
Ceux sont les gardes les plus aguerris du royaume qui chevauchent des montures célestes. De sublimes chevaux ailés capables de voler à travers les cieux les plus hauts, j'en reste sans voix.

C'est la première fois que nous en voyons dans notre village. C'est pourquoi dans le silence total, la population est à la fois intriguée, euphorique, curieuse et ébahie de leur venue.  
Les anges semblent vouloir se poser, mais comme je ne bouge pas, Lysandre m'attrape par la taille pour m'écarter de leur chemin. C'est ensuite que quelques uns atterrissent. Pendant que d'autres restent statiques dans les airs, tel un aigle repérant une proie.  
Étrangement, mon regard est attiré par l'un des anges resté en hauteur, qui semble être le chef des opérations. Sa monture est d'un noir profond mystique et possède des yeux bleus électriques. L'homme est caché par son armure de métal, cependant j'arrive à distinguer ces iris d'un rouge flamboyant et scintillant. Son air menaçant et démoniaque me fait froid dans le dos.  
C'est à ce moment qu'un des gardes à terre se met à hurler distinctement d'une voix neutre :  
_ Nous avons un arrêté au nom du roi ! Toutes les jeunes femmes de 15 à 25 ans sont conviées au palais céleste dés aujourd'hui.  
Lysandre et moi, entassés parmi la foule qui s'était empressée autour de nous, nous nous regardons l'air interrogateur. Puis une voix se soulève comme par magie, en traduisant nos pensées :  
_ Pourquoi qu'elles ? Et que vient faire l'élite du royaume ici ?  
Le même garde répond tout aussi clairement, comme s'il récitait un texte par cœur :  
_ Nous ne connaissons pas la raison, nous sommes de simples exécutants. Nous sommes ici seulement pour assurer la sécurité des jeunes filles pendant le voyage jusqu'au palais. Si celles-ci veulent bien s'approcher maintenant.

Quelques filles s'avancent et se voient aider par les gardes pour monter dans des chariots tractés par des montures célestes. Des gardes parcourent en même temps la foule présente et embarquent d'autres filles. Un des gardes m'aperçoit et me demande donc de le suivre.  
_ Non, lui dis-je, je n'en ai pas envie.  
Il semble visiblement surpris de mon refus. Cependant il m'attrape fermement par le bras.  
_ Ce n'était pas une question. Suivez-moi sans faire d'histoire.  
Il serre encore plus fort, je grimace de douleur.  
_ Hé là, intervient Lysandre en posant sa main sur le poignet du garde. Vous ne voyez pas que vous faites mal à mon amie ? Veuillez donc la lâcher !  
Le garde balaye d'un geste la main de Lysandre, puis le bouscule fortement.  
_ Écarte toi de mon chemin, minable !  
Je profite de cet instant de détournement du garde pour m'échapper de son emprise. Il ne l'entend pas de la même façon et me rattrape.  
_ Laissez moi ! Je ne veux pas y aller, crie-je.  
Dans ma précipitation, je lui envoie un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Il échappe un tel cri de souffrance que la foule surprise s'affole, ainsi que le jeunes filles au niveau des chariots. Certaines de ces dernières tentent de s'échapper mais les hommes à leur côté sortent leurs épées. Un mouvement de panique s'empare alors dans le village. Les gens fuient la grande place.  
Lysandre m'attrape par la main et nous tentons nous aussi de fuir. Seulement nous sommes rapidement encerclés. Lysandre essaye, autant qu'il lui est possible, de me protéger. Je suis blottis contre son dos, mais deux gardes m'arrachent à lui.  
Je me débat comme une chiffonnière, je griffe, je mords et donne des coups de pieds à tout va. Pendant que Lysandre est occupé avec trois gardes armés.

Malheureusement les gardes ont le dessus sur lui et sur moi aussi. En peu de temps, sous mes yeux, je vois mon ami s'écraser au sol, en crachant du sang. Je le vois agoniser...  
Complètement sous le choc, j'arrête de me débattre comme une folle, les deux hommes me lâchent et relâchent leur surveillance pour rire de la situation.  
Je sens des larmes chaudes coulées le long de mes joues. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai l'impression que mon monde s'effondre en un claquement de doigt. Tout s'écroule alors que je suis impuissante.  
Je ne sens plus mon corps, pourtant mes jambes me portent jusqu'à Lysandre laissant médusés les gardes qui se doivent de s'occuper de moi.  
Je m'affale sur lui pour le protéger. Dans des sanglots semi étouffés, j'arrive à prononcer :  
_ Lysandre… Ô mon Lysandre… Je t'en prie… Parle moi…

Une ombre apparaît devant moi, mais la seule chose qui compte à ce moment là, c'est Lysandre. Un rire jaune se fait entendre d'une voix grave et reconnaissable. C'est le garde a qui j'ai mis mon coude dans sa mâchoire.  
Il annonce fièrement :  
_ Je vais faire une pierre deux coups. Vous allez me payer cet affront, tous les deux !  
Je lève ma tête. Malgré ma vue brouillée par mes larmes, je le vois. Il dégaine son épée de son fourreau. Je ressens sa haine et son envie de nous tuer, ça se lit dans ses yeux. L'épée brille, il la pointe vers le haut, telle l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête. Je ferme alors les yeux en attente de mon châtiment.

La place est étrangement redevenue silencieuse. J'arrive à entendre les battements de mon cœur. Quand un bruit sourd et métallique s'abat sur le sol.

J'ouvre mes yeux et aperçois à travers mes larmes, l'épée du garde à terre et son porteur tremblant de peur.  
Un homme à l'aura sombre et démoniaque lui tient plus que fermement son poignet. J'entends ses os se briser dans des petits craquements sournois, il pâlit mais reste muet face à la douleur. En même temps, sur un ton calme et très effrayant, le démon lui susurre :  
_ On n'abîme pas une marchandise d'une telle qualité. Je m'en occupe.  
Il le lâche alors. Toujours sans un mot, l'homme au poignet cassé s'écarte de son chemin à moitié recroquevillé, la main sur le poignet.  
Puis, l'homme aux allures démoniaques lance à haute et intelligible voix :  
_ Qu'on affrète les chariots pour partir.  
Les gardes s'exécutent sur le champs. Leur chef, le démon s'avance alors vers moi. Rapidement, il me relève et donne un coup de pied dans le torse de Lysandre. Sous la violence du coup, son corps sursaute et se tord de douleur.  
_ Non, m'écris-je. S'il vous plait, arrêtez ça !  
_ Si tu veux qu'il vive, me chuchote-t-il mesquinement à l'oreille. Viens avec moi.  
Il me toise avec ses yeux rouges. Je frissonne.  
Je n'ai guère le choix et il le sait. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il se penche sur Lysandre et lui attrape les cheveux en lui murmurant :  
_ Tu en as de la chance ! Te voilà sauvé par ta petite amie… Pathétique ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui apprendrai ce qu'est un véritable homme.  
Il relâche enfin sa tête qui retombe lourdement. Puis il me prend par le bras tout en me traînant vers les chariots. Je me laisse faire, alors que mes larmes ne cessent de couler et mes yeux ainsi que mon cœur ne veulent pas quitter Lysandre.

Un de ses hommes arrivent.  
_ Messire, dit-il apeuré mais sans bégayer. Nous sommes prêts. Nous attendons vos ordres.  
_ Bien… Je prends celle-là avec moi. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle sème à nouveau la panique. Nous décollons.  
Il me soulève avec une facilité déconcertante, malgré l'armure de métal qu'il porte et qui semble peser une tonne. Il me dépose alors sur la monture céleste noire qui m'avait tant fasciné, il y a moins de vingt minutes. Elle reste docile mais semble aussi farouche que son cavalier. Puis il monte derrière moi tout aussi aisément. Les rennes en mains, nous nous envolons vers le palais céleste, ne laissant place qu'à un soulèvement de poussière et à de la tristesse.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais explosée de joie, rie aux éclats et remerciée plus d'une dizaine de fois cet inconnu en lui sautant au cou. Oui, en d'autres circonstances… Je n'aurai pas eu à verser autant de larmes.

Les gouttes salées qui coulaient le long de mes joues, ont enfin cessés de couler.  
Il fait nuit quand nous arrivons en approche du palais. De loin j'aperçois les lumières du château, cependant je n'arrive pas à distinguer autre chose à travers l'épaisseur des nuages.  
Au moment d'atterrir, je dévie de la trajectoire que prenne les chariots.  
Je ne sais pas où je vais exactement, mais c'est sans importance. Être arrachée à ceux que j'aime de cette manière, est pour moi un tel choc que je comprends enfin ce que veut dire « la mort dans l'âme »…  
Je suis encore sur le cheval ailé avec cet homme qui a figure de démon, lorsqu'un homme d'un certain âge et droit comme un I, vient à notre rencontre. Il me fait penser à un majordome. Ce dernier me regarde de travers, l'air de dire : « Qu'est-ce cette chose ? », avant de se tourner vers le démon qui met pied à terre, et de lui dire solennellement :  
_ Messire Castiel, le chancelier du roi aimerait vous voir dans la salle de conférence.  
L'homme enlève son heaume, et je peux apercevoir de là où je suis une chevelure rouge aussi intense que ses yeux.  
_ Il attendra, répond-il d'un ton sec, je n'ai que faire de cet homme arrogant et puant !  
_ Messire, vous ne devriez pas parler de lui en ces termes peu élogieux. De plus, cela parait fort important.  
Il donne négligemment son casque au vieil homme. Ensuite il détourne le dos à son majordome pour couper court à la conversation qui l'irrite fortement. Il me fait donc face et je suis stupéfaite de la beauté que dégage son visage. Malgré ses expressions marquées par la dureté de la vie, son visage est fin, harmonieux et jeune.  
Castiel me fait alors descendre de la scelle, puis il appelle cinq de ses hommes pour que je rejoigne les autres filles. Il leur annonce :  
_ Si elle ne convient pas au roi, qu'on me l'amène directement dans mes appartements.  
Les gardes surpris, s'inclinent et s'exécutent.

En peu de temps, je me retrouve dans un cachot sombre, glacial et humide où se trouve les autres jeunes femmes de mon village. Parmi elles, je reconnais un visage familier. La peau pâle, des cheveux roux tressés en une natte avec une robe violette foncée, c'est Iris, ma meilleure amie. Quand elle m'aperçoit, elle se précipite sur moi et se morfond en larmoiement. J'essaye de la consoler comme je peux. Elle finit par s'endormir pendant que je lui chante une des chansons que Lysandre a composé, et que je lui caresse les cheveux.  
A cet instant, je vois des gardes accompagnés d'un jeune homme blond bien habillé et distingué, l'air noble. Je sens son regard se poser sur moi un court instant. Il chuchote à l'oreille d'un garde et s'en va.

Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit et j'ai vu partir au fur et à mesure les filles rassemblées dans ce cachot, sans jamais revenir. Lorsqu'Iris ouvre les yeux, elle semble plus calme. Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux dans cet endroit sombre.  
_ Où sont les autres ?  
_ Je ne sais pas… Les gardes les ont prises, lui répondis-je.  
Un malaise sourd et silencieux s'installe. Nous nous attendons au pire.  
_ Tu crois, finit-elle par demander, qu'on reverra notre village ?  
Elle me regarde avec des yeux tellement tristes, qu'on peut comprendre aisément qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose… de l'espoir.  
Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui mentir, n'en sachant toujours rien, c'est dans un soupir que je murmure vaguement :  
_ Je l'espère…  
Quand les gardes reviennent, ils emmènent Iris. C'est encore une fois dans les cris et la douleur que je me vois séparer de mon amie. Je suis alors seule dans cette cellule immense, fatiguée et désespérée.

Puis vient mon tour, les cinq gardes qui m'avaient amenés ici, viennent me chercher.  
J'arpente des couloirs où la lumière se fait de plus en plus présente. Arrivée en haut d'un escalier, je me retrouve dans une pièce éblouissante. Tant par la lumière du soleil que par les objets et les murs dorés. Tout rappelle le luxe, la somptuosité et la noblesse.  
J'aperçois au fond de cette pièce une immense porte fermée avec d'autres gardes tenant des lances de chaque côté.  
Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, un des gardes qui m'accompagne, me chuchote :  
_ Tu vas être présentée au roi. Si jamais tu lui plais, tu deviendras sa concubine. Dans le cas contraire, nous avons reçu l'ordre, de t'emmener auprès de notre commandant Castiel.  
La grande porte s'ouvre. Puis un des gardes s'égosille pour m'annoncer :  
_ Voici la dernière prétendante au titre de concubine du roi.  
Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas ce que je fais là, je reste muette face à ce mensonge. Car j'aperçois toute une ribambelle de personnages hauts en couleur, des hommes, des femmes, gros, petits, grands, minces, souriants ou non, etc.… Ils m'observent pendant que je marche sur une allée tapissée d'une moquette bleue avec des motifs de fleurs blancs.  
Les gardes s'arrêtent, puis se retirent sur les côtés. Me laissant par la même occasion, le loisir de détailler le roi qui siège sur son trône. C'est un homme de grande taille, blond aux épaules larges et porte une barbe assez courte. Il semble avoir 35 ans environ. Sa présence est très charismatique, il porte un habit de soie bleu cousu à la main avec des fils dorés. Sa peau rosé tranche avec la grande cape noire bordé d'un duvet blanc tacheté de noir.  
Ses yeux verts me déshabillent de la tête aux pieds. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude mais cela me reste insupportable d'être prise pour un vulgaire morceau de viande.  
Soudainement le roi proclame :  
_ Celle-ci me plait ! Soyez honorées, demoiselle, vous me tiendrez compagnie.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
A ma question, l'assemblée retient son souffle. Les messes basses se sont interrompues, les dames ont arrêtés de s'éventer, laissant place à un silence pesant sous-entendus de reproches.  
Faisant fi de leur présence, je réitère ma question :  
_ Pardonnez mon impudence majesté. Mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je donc de si spécial pour que vous m'accordiez vos faveurs ?  
Le roi se met à rire bruyamment. Sa cour qui reste néanmoins surprise, se met également à rire. Puis tout aussi brusquement, il exige le silence. Ses sujets s'arrêtent aussitôt à son ordre. Je les observe comme eux m'épient... Comment peut-on rire sur commande ? Je me le demande.  
Enfin, le roi daigne enfin répliquer à mes interrogations :  
_ Votre longue chevelure me fascine. Elle semble si soyeuse et agréable à toucher.  
Je m'emporte dans un flot de paroles tout aussi farfelu que la situation actuelle.  
_ N'y a-t-il donc rien d'autre qui vous plaise en moi ? Ni mes yeux en amande ? Ni ma peau si douce et si pâle ? Ni mon caractère ? Ou encore ma poitrine voluptueuse ?  
Un sourire mesquin se dessine sur son faciès.  
_ Vous avez tout compris, jeune fille. Il n'y a aucun risque pour que mon envie vienne de votre sens de l'esthétique ou de vos goûts culturels.  
Toute la salle du trône se remet à rire. Je baisse la tête et serre les poings. Je ne supporte plus de regarder leurs têtes perruquées et maquillées à outrance. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être ici et encore moins à me faire ridiculiser en public.

Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai réussi mon coup, mais me voilà entourée des gardes avec leurs armes pointées en ma direction, alors que je tiens une paire de ciseaux en main.  
Dans un geste de désespoir, j'attrape d'une main mes cheveux et de l'autre je les découpe grâce aux ciseaux, sous des yeux complètements ahuris.  
Je balance alors les ciseaux aux pieds du roi. Je tends ensuite, fièrement ma main vers lui, où j'ai gardé mes cheveux. Enfin, je clame sous la colère :  
_ Puisque vous y tenez tant, je vous en fait volontiers cadeau.  
Cette fois il n'y a plus de rire et le roi plus que vexé s'insurge :  
_ Sortez la d'ici, je n'en veux plus !  
Je me débarrasse de mes cheveux, puis je m'incline pour faire une révérence.  
_ Comme il vous plaira, dis-je.  
Je me retourne alors vers un des hommes de Castiel.  
_ Emmenez moi auprès de votre commandant comme prévu.  
Dans la foule dépitée, mais contente d'avoir de quoi se moquer pendant un long moment, j'entends un murmure au dessus des autres :  
_ La pauvre… Elle a dû tomber bien bas pour préférer l'ange le plus fou et le plus dangereux du royaume, au roi…  
Alors que les gardes s'exécutent après avoir rengainés leurs armes, je reconnais le blondinet aux yeux noisettes que j'ai entrevu hier soir dans ma cellule.  
Il intervient à l'étonnement général :  
_ Attendez !  
_ Que se passe-t-il, mon fils ? Demande le roi.  
Le jeune homme s'incline tel un chevalier face à son père. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué à quel point il est élégant dans son habit blanc brodé d'or.  
_ J'ai, si vous me le permettez père, un souhait la concernant.  
_ Je t'écoute Nathaniel. Explique nous donc ce qu'il en est…


End file.
